Yui en el país de las maravillas Cuento (Historia en diálogos)
by YariWritterSF
Summary: Este es un One-Shot de humor. La noche, ¡una buena hora para relatar un cuento de fantasía antes de dormir! ¿Pero cómo hacerlo cuando la lectura de Yui, es interrumpida a cada momento por los trillizos? Sumérgete a esta parodia, déjate llevar por las risas que te causarán estos chicos. (PD: Historia escrita en diálogos)


Mientras tanto, en la mansión Sakamaki, los trillizos disfrutaban del placer… De escuchar a Yui leyéndoles un cuento antes de dormir.

Yui: Había una vez…

Ayato: ¿Eh? Chichinashi, ¿por qué tiene que ser una vez? Ore-sama decidirá que serán todas las veces que quiera.

Yui: P-Pero Ayato-kun, ese es solo…

Laito: Ayato-kun ~ No seas tan ansioso, sé que Bitch-chan desea que sea un trío. Nfufufu ~ Me excito de solo pensarlo.

Yui: ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡P-Pero eso es solo…!

Kanato: Teddy, piensas que Yui-san es una persona desconsiderada, ¿verdad? *Sollozos* También debería tomarnos en cuenta, ¿no lo crees? *Sollozos* Eso la hace alguien bastante insensible que no merece perdón.

Yui: Kanato-kun, no llores, es solo…

Laito: Vamos Bitch-chan, deja salir tus propios deseos y admite que quieres un trío ~

Yui: Eso no…

Ayato: Chichinashi, admite que imploras tener a Ore-sama en todas tus primeras veces.

Yui: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

Kanato: ¡IMPERDONABLE! ¡IMPERDONABLE! *Gritos*

Yui: D-Deténgase chicos… Ese solo era el comienzo del cuento.

*Silencio*

Kanato: ¿Y por qué comienza de esa manera? Teddy piensa que es una forma tan estúpida de empezar un cuento, ¿no lo crees así, Teddy? *Risas*

Ayato: Es cierto Chichinashi, ¿por qué no haces que tenga más de una sola vez? Ore-sama te lo ordena.

Laito: Así se podría llevar a cabo el trío ~

Yui: No porque así es que está escrito el cuento… ¿Puedo continuar?

Yui: Había una vez una pequeña niña llamada Alicia que vivía en el país de las maravillas…

Ayato: ¿País de las maravillas? Chichinashi, ¿qué es eso? ¿Y por qué esa presa debe llamarse Alicia?

Laito: País de las maravillas, se refiere al país de las fantasías. Nfufufufu ~ Esa chica realmente tenía un mundo lleno de emoción ~ *Gemidos*

Kanato: Teddy, ¿no te parecería mejor que esa humana en vez de tener ese patético nombre, podría tener uno mejor? Más patético aún, podría llamarse Yui-san… ¿No lo crees? *Risillas*

Yui: Chicos… Por favor, se llama así porque es el mundo que aparece en los sueños de la heroína.

Laito: La chica tenía muchos sueños eróticos. Nfufufufu ~ Iguales a los de Bitch-chan ~.

Ayato: Tcht… Que presa más idiota, con el único que debería tener sueños es con Ore-sama, así sus sueños resultarían más placenteros. *Risas* Chichinashi, Ore-sama quiere que tú seas la heroína, debes sentirte honrada de que sea yo el que aparezca en tus sueños.

Kanato: Patético… No es como si me importe, pero yo y Teddy queremos que Yui-san sea la protagonista. *Risillas* Ya me imagino cuan patética se vería, más de lo que ahora es. Vamos Yui-san, se la heroína y no nos hagas esperar.

Laito: Estoy de acuerdo con Kanato-kun ~. Me excito de solo pensar en los sueños eróticos que podrás tener Bitch-chan ~.

Ayato: Chichinashi, solo mírame a mí e implora mi nombre cuando estés dormida, Ore-sama quiere escucharte decir en tus sueños: 'Ayato-kun, Ayato-kun, ¡kya! ¡kya!'

Yui: E-Está bien chicos… ¿Pero podrían dejarme continuar? Yo, seré la heroína.

Yui: Había una vez una pequeña niña llamada Ali… Yui.

Ayato: ¿Aliyui? ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?

Laito: Nfufufu ~. Bitch-chan, de vez en cuando inventas unos nombres tan graciosos ~.

Kanato: Teddy, por eso digo que Yui-san es tan patética. ¿Tú también lo crees? *Risas*

Yui: Lo siento… S-Solo me equivoqué.

Yui: Había una vez una pequeña niña llamada Yui, que vivía en el país de las maravillas. Un día, se encontró con la malvada reina roja.

Ayato: Chichinashi, dime si esa mujer tenía pechos grandes.

Yui: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Laito: Nfufufu~. Ayato-kun ~, tú solo pensando en eso.

Ayato: Ore-sama quiere saberlo. *Risas* Es para compararlos con los planos que son los de Chichinashi.

Yui: ¡…!

Kanato: *Gritos y quejidos* ¡CALLENSE!... Quiero que Yui-san continúe con el cuento. ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDEN ENTENDERLO?! *Gritos*

Laito: Nfufu~. Ya se exasperó ~.

Ayato: Tcht, deja de lloriquear Kanato, tus gritos despertarán a Reiji. Chichinashi ¡haz algo!

Kanato: ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡SOLO QUIERO QUE CONTINÚE CON EL CUENTO! *Gritos y más gritos*

Yui: Kanato-kun… yo continuaré, ¿está bien? Por favor, no llores…

Kanato: ¡Hazlo rápido y no me hagas esperar!

Yui: E-Está bien…

Yui: Había una vez una pequeña niña llamada Yui, que vivía en el país de las maravillas… Un día, se encontró con la malvada reina roja. Una persona amargada y llena de malicia, respetada por su temible carácter.

Ayato: *Risas* Chichinashi, ahora que lo mencionas, ese podría ser Reiji, amargado y de mal carácter, solo un Otaku de las vasijas.

Laito: *Risas* Ayato-kun, que buena idea~. Reiji la malvada reina roja, nfufufu~… Me pregunto cómo se vería Reiji con pechos grandes.

*Ayato y Laito imaginación ON*

Yui: Chicos, no deberían comparar a los demás así…

Kanato: De hecho, Teddy piensa que le quedaría muy bien el papel. *Risillas*

Yui: Kanato-kun, ¡¿tú también...?!

Y así fue como Reiji terminó con trasplante de senos en la gran imaginación de los trillizos, mientras que Yui solo se dedicaba a intentar contarles el cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, pero ellos no la dejaban.

FIN.


End file.
